<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Butterflies by Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014974">Butterflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh'>Ulqueleh (Ulquii)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Cooking, First Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shiro is bad at cooking, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulqueleh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keith…" he insisted, his hand on its way to stop his fork as he turned it back to the yellow pastry that was supposed to be macaroni and cheese. "You don't have to do this."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, another fluffy sheith</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's horrible, right?" </p><p>He shook his head, consciously relaxing his frown, and kept chewing, ignoring as best he could the outlandish flavor that stood out in the cheese. </p><p>"It's… different," he muttered through his mouth full, still not daring to swallow. “Different good.” </p><p>He saw his expression soften in relief, but his eyebrows were still curled in dismay. </p><p>"Keith, you don't have to lie," he said with a nervous laugh, glancing at the plate almost untouched, “I know it's horrible.” </p><p>"It's not horrible," he lied, daring himself to swallow, and fought the urge to grimace, “It's good.” </p><p>"Keith…" he insisted, his hand on its way to stop his fork as he turned it back to the yellow pastry that was supposed to be macaroni and cheese. "You don't have to do this." </p><p>He watched him silently, shrugging his shoulders. </p><p>"It's good, Shiro," he repeated, then making a vague movement with his fork, “It has a particular flavor...” </p><p>Shiro followed the fork with his gaze, his expression amused but still dismayed. </p><p>“Burned?” He hesitated, and Keith snorted, rolling his eyes. “Please, Keith, I'm lousy at cooking and I'm aware of it.” </p><p>He grimaced, blinking at the plate of inedible food, and took another bite with his fork, making eye contact as he brought it to her mouth. </p><p>"Keith," Shiro warned, turning pale, and this time he swallowed it without giving it a moment to taste it, "you don't have to eat it." </p><p>His shoulders shifted up and down, scooping more macaroni into his mouth, and chewed promptly, grinning at the sight of him being more concerned. </p><p>"I'm serious," Shiro insisted, his face turning paler with each piece he actually ate, “Keith, stop.” </p><p>"It's good," he repeated, trying to ignore how his taste buds seemed to lose the ability to taste. </p><p>"You will get sick." </p><p>This time he couldn't help but twist his face in confusion. </p><p>"I've never been sick to my stomach," he said, lifting one shoulder, “My dad worried a lot when I ate things out of date, but I never got more ill than he did out of worry.” </p><p>Shiro snorted in disbelief, but seemed to start to believe it as the plate emptied. </p><p>“I don't want you to get sick for the first time because of me," he explained, his hands taking his and preventing him from eating, “On our first date.” </p><p>He blinked a few times, noticing how Shiro looked down nervously, and felt himself blush a little. </p><p>It wasn't a surprise, since they both knew it was a date, and the first they'd ever been on. But they had both resigned themselves to saying it was just a dinner on a Friday night. Shiro would cook, which he had insisted despite numerous warnings and anecdotes, and there had been some kisses and caresses even before entering Shiro's apartment. But neither of them had dared to call him a date until now. </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Shiro swallowed, giving his hands a gentle squeeze, and Keith wished he didn't have the fork in his hand so he could reciprocate. </p><p>"It is, right?" Shiro asked, suddenly flushed to his ears, and Keith couldn't help but smile, touched. </p><p>It was strange to see Shiro nervous, being that he always saw him full of confidence and determination. Knowing that even he could feel nervous and embarrassed gave him a beautiful warmth in his chest, especially if he was the one causing it. </p><p>"It is," he replied, his voice too low for his liking, “It's a date.” </p><p>His expression was bathed in relief and affection, the latter being something that he had only recently begun to identify in his daily life with him. </p><p>He has no idea how the rest noticed it before he did. And still doesn’t know how he didn't notice when it was so obvious. </p><p>"Keith, you know ..." he began doubtfully, his eyes averting from his, and he fell silent, seemingly lost in watching him. </p><p>"Yes?" he prompted him to continue, and saw him take a breath, shaking his head and looking away. </p><p>"I-I... uh... I just...” </p><p>A grumble silenced him, and until that moment he realized that what he had thought were butterflies in his stomach from being with Shiro was actually a horrible nausea. </p><p>“Keith?” </p><p>He jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over his chair as he ran to the bathroom, and heard Shiro stumble behind him as he dropped to his knees in front of the bowl. </p><p>“Keith!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a> (including the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder">LLF Comment Builder</a>), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
</ul><p>This author replies to comments.</p><p>If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p><p>~</p><p>Come and yell with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ulqueleh">Twitter</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>